magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
DC-UK Issue 1
This magazine was cover dated September 1999 and priced at £2.95. Features DC-M@il - 2 pages (44-45) Joy Machine - Keith Stuart - 10 pages (66-75) Let's.Go.Surfin' - Andy Butcher - 4 pages (76-79) :Not just the most technically advance and powerful games machine available, Dreamcast is also revolutionary in being the first console to offer internet access straight out of the box. "Great," you say. "But, erm, what exactly is the internet?" DC-UK explains Wired.2.Kill - Tony Puglia - 2 pages (80-81) Brain in a Jar - Mark Maslowicz - 1 page (130) DC-Express UK Launch bonanza! - 1½ pages (46-47) : Just as DC-UK expected, Sega has pulled out all the stops for the UK launch of Dreamcast Collision Course - 1⅓ pages (48-49) :With anticipation for Sega's dream machine building daily, DC-UK counts down to impact. The Big Sell - ⅔ page (50) :The British Dreamcast advertising campaign hints at much more to come. Sega Scares America - (51) :The American marketing push has bewildered audiences with a cascade of bizarre imagery and esoteric messages. E3 Rocked! - (51) :Dreamcast games shook the game world in City of Angels. Quake III for Dreamcast? - (52) :The ultimate frag-fest may not be reserved for PC and Mac owners, after all. Time to get tooled up... Evil Returns - (52) :Dreamcast owners to smell the fear of survival horror. Dreamcast Weather Map - 2 pages (54-55) Character Interview - Big the Cat - 1 page (56) :He's chubby, he's purple and he enjoys a spot of fishing. Meet Big the Cat... Great Videogame Things #1 - Axe - 1 page (57) Bar Sonic - 2 pages (58-59) :The characters in Sonic Adventure are so damn funky, DC-UK knew they could inspire some excellent cocktails. So we visited chic local hangout The Hush and persuaded manager and top-notch mixer Phil Westoby to invent some for us... Top Trumps - 1⅓ pages (60-61) Opinion: It Figures - ⅔ page (61) :Dave 2000 hits the streets and gets the lowdown on why Dreamcast is bound to be a success in Europe. DC-Faces Craig Sullivan - 2 pages (62-63) :TrickStyle's designer and skateboarding nut talks shop about boards, ramps, pixels and hoverboarding OAPs DC-Next Soul Calibur - 2 pages (84-85) Toy Commander - 1½ pages (86-87) Hydro Thunder - ½ page (87) Marvel vs. Capcom - ½ page (88) Power Stone - 1½ pages (88-89) Tokyo Highway Challenge - ½ page (90) UEFA Striker - 1½ pages (90-91) Ready 2 Rumble - 1½ pages (92-93) Soul Fighter - ½ page (93) Monaco Grand Prix Racing Simulation - ½ page (94) Speed Devils - 1½ pages (94-95) Mortal Kombat Gold - ½ page (96) Jimmy White's 2: Cueball - ½ page (96) DC-Now Expert Witness - Flynn Trotman (Pro Skateboarder) plays TrickStyle - 2 pages (40-41) DC-World Welcome to our World - 2 pages (100-101) Sonic Adventure - Players Guide - 7 pages (102-108) TrickStyle - Character Guide - 2 pages (109-110) Coining It *Ferrari F355 Challenge - 1½ pages (112-113) *What the hell is a Naomi? - ½ page (113) *Crazy Taxi - 1 page (114) *Zombie Revenge - 1 page (115) Not the same cable - 2 pages (116-117) :DC-UK's regular delve into the shadowy world of import gaming Import Reviews - 2 pages (118-119) : Dynamite Cop!, The King of Fighters: Dream Match 1999, Pen Pen TriIcelon, Get Bass & Psychic Force 2012 Surf's Up - 2 pages (120-121) :DC-UK's monthly trawl through the internet ocean. Playtime - 2 pages (122-123) Best job in the world? - 1½ pages (124-125) :Making games magazines - it really is just an endless stream of free games, free tips and free booze, interspersed with the occasional bit of writing and stuff, right? Read on... Free Gift DC-UK Issue 1_Extra.jpg|Video Other Credits Associate Editor :Keith Stuart Deputy Editor :Esther Woodman Art Editor :Christian Day Deputy Art Editor :Karl Jaques Production Assistant :Stephen Lawson Writer :Lee Hart Contributors :Owain Benellack, Andy Butcher, Dean Evans, James Price, Tony Puglia, Joao Diniz Sanches Issue Index Category:Contains Dreamcast Reviews